The Universe Lied to You
by redantc
Summary: Ever wonder what Steven's up to when no one's watching. With those warp pads he can go anywhere, even to a piano competition in Japan. Warning this is a Crackfic.


**The Universe Lied to You**

Kousei waited nervously for his time to be called onto the stage; his 'rivals' had finished playing and they had both brought their best. They had played better than they ever had before, but Kousei couldn't let himself be shown up today. Kaori was in the audience. Kousei was hoping that maybe, just maybe, that if he put his all into playing. His feeling would get through to Kaori and he would go from being friend-A to boyfriend-A.

The music stopped and a nameless pianists passed by Kousei, it was time for him to go up.

Approaching the stage Kousei felt his nerves begin to get the better of him, he was going to pass out.

'Oh god things are getting blurry.' Kousei was losing it.

'No, no its not. I can do this.' Kousei thought, forcing himself to get to the stage.

As Kousei got to the door leading to the auditorium a voice announced.

"Good news people we have a surprise guest, musical prodigy and Crystal Gem, Steven Quartz Universe."

'What!' Kousei thought to himself as he slammed open the door. Although no one heard him over the applause from the audience.

In front of the piano, taking his spot, sat a stout, bashful looking, boy.

'Why was everyone applauding, no one has ever gotten this kind of response before, and since when do they allow surprise guests. Also what the hell is a Crystal Gem,' Kousei thought to himself, beginning to panic.

'You know what this probably nothing to worry about, this kids like what, twelve, and didn't they also call me a musical prodigy. He's just one of the judge's kids, yeah that's it, and their letting him play because…' Kousei really couldn't justify this to any degree.

Then Steven began to play

'What is this, I've never heard this song before. Did he make it up himself?' Kousei thought, a mixture of nervous and relieved. Nervous because the melody the kid was playing, and relieved because there was no way that these stickler judges would allow this kid to win using a non-preapproved song.

At this point some wires were begging to get crossed in Kousei's brain, the shock of a new 'opponent' made Kousei forget the reason why he was even playing in this competition, Koari.

Then Kousei looked out in the crowd, everyone had broken out in tears due to the beauty of the song, even that one soulless judge. Kousei was getting a bit shaken at this point, he might lose. I mean yeah Kousei lost semi often these days, but he always won the crowd. Now even that was at stake.

Steven began to sing.

Looking at the judges, expecting them to do something, Kousei began to become more and more agitated. This was a piano competition and this kid was singing.

"Oh come on!" Kousei yelled barging onto the stage.

"Are you all serious, this kid is _singing_ , why are you all doing nothing," Kousei demanded from the audience.

Everyone began to boo.

"Get off the stage," yelled one of the judges.

"Why don't you get of the stage," Kousei, always the quick-wit, responded.

"That doesn't make any sense," replied a random member of the audience.

"Your face doesn't make any sense," yelled Kousei.

Sighing and rubbing his eyes, Kousei realized how juvenile this had become.

"Look this kid here, _Steven,_ has disregarded all of the rules, there are some of us here who to express our feelings," Kousei looks over toward Koari, "and he has ruined it." Kousei then turned to glare at Steven.

"Kousei, music isn't needed to express one's emotions. I knew that I loved you from the moment I saw you." Kousei's heart skipped a beat, Koari loved him. Today was the best day of his life, the girl who picked him up when he was at his lowest returned his feelings. Wait wasn't looking tad bit to the right when she said that.

"And the way you played today only cemented my feelings," something… wasn't quite right about the way she said that.

Koari began the run toward the stage, toward Kousei… then past Kousei?

Koari picked up Steven in both arms, who was looking extremely confused.

"Wait, what?" was the only thing Steven had time to say before Koari kissed him.

Koari glowed as rose petals began to appear around her.

"I'm cured, I'm not gonna die anymore," Koari announced to the crowd who began to applaud louder than ever.

It was Kousei time be confused not, she was going to die? No wait the important part first, she meant Steven?

No this had to be a dream, yeah he passed out getting to the stage, he was going to close his eyes and wake up.

The world went dark for a moment, and oddly silent.

"See it was all a dream, now I'm going to open my eyes and play my heart out."

Except it didn't go like that.

Now there was a pink lion, with Steven and Koari ridding on it's back. Nope, it just jumped through some kind of portal…

"Oh come on," yelled Kousei, stomping his foot.

"Is no one gonna say anything about, is this not weird to any of you." When he got no response, Kousei just left.

Never to be seen again.

 _Sorry everyone I just had to write this, I mean Steven Universe is known for his musical ability and Your Lie in April is about people playing instruments. It just fit._


End file.
